Kiss
by Haruna Hajime
Summary: Sudah tiga tahun kami pacaran sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi ada hal yang tidak pernah kami lakukan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kalian pasti pernah ciuman dengan pasangan kalian, 'kan? Kalau aku, tidak pernah. Untuk seorang Hinata, memang susah untuk mendapatkannya. Pikiranku sebagai laki-laki yang agresif ini pun, setengah mati menahannya. - For NaruHina Fluffy Day #6


Malam hari yang hening didepan rumah, terjadi keributan kecil antara sepasang kekasih.

"Naruto-_kun_ bodoh!"

"Eh? Hinata?!"

Ya, sepasang kekasih yang kumaksud adalah aku dan Hinata. Kalian mau tahu apa keributan yang baru saja terjadi? Sebenarnya itu disebabkan karena aku yang, sedikit agresif.

↱ **FLASHBACK **↲

_Ini adalah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu~_

_"Naruto-kun mau minum?" saat itu, kami sedang beristirahat di taman kota. Karena kami baru saja selesai mengelilingi kota, dan kami membutuhkan istirahat. Kurasa Hinata mengetahui kalau aku sedikit haus, jadi ia menawarkan minuman padaku._

_"Hmm, boleh." jawabku tersenyum. Hinata itu memang sangat baik, makanya aku sangat menyukainya. Sudah tiga tahun kami pacaran, dan ini adalah kencan ketiga kami. Satu tahun, satu kali kencan. Heran tidak? Kalau ditanya seperti itu, sebaiknya kalian menjawab "tidak"._

_"Kalau begitu aku beli dulu ya,"_

_Aku memberikan senyumku padanya, katanya dia sangat menyukai senyumku yang katanya bagaikan mentari. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bilang senyumanku seperti mentari. Tapi itu keren, 'kan? Aku yang seperti ini disukai oleh Hinata Hyuuga._

_Aku melihat Hinata yang berada dekat dengan mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang salah. Harusnya 'kan aku yang membelikannya minuman ya? Tapi kenapa malah jadi Hinata sih?! Ini kebalik namanya. Tapi sudahlah, biarkan seperti ini saja dulu._

_Saat Hinata sudah mendapatkan minuman, ia berlari pelan menuju ke arahku. "Naruto-kun, ini minumannya." katanya dan menyerahkan minuman botol itu padaku._

_"Terima kasih~"_

_Tidak lama kami minum, karena sudah hampir malam, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Yah~ Sebagai seorang pria yang baik, sudah pasti aku harus mengantarkannya sampai rumah dengan selamat. Tidak lama setelahnya, keberadaanku sekarang sudah tepat didepan rumah Hinata. Waktunya untuk berpisah, rasanya sepi juga. Kenapa sih waktu cepat berlalu? Padahal aku masih mau berlama-lama dengan Hinata. Tapi sudahlah, daripada kena omelan ayahnya._

_"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucapan terima kasihnya itu benar-benar membuatku senang. Itu tandanya, Hinata senang dengan kejadian hari ini. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya._

_"Iya, hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Lain kali kita kencan lagi ya?" kurasa saat ini aku sedang jahil, karena aku mau melihat wajah merahnya. Aku nakal ya? Jangan bilang begitu, gini-gini aku 'kan ingin selalu melihat hal manis darinya._

_"Eh?"_

_Wajahnya yang memerah, benar-benar manis. Ugh~ Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Tapi saat melihat wajah memerah itu, kenapa aku jadi ikutan malu juga ya? Haa~ Pengaruh yang sangat luar biasa. Bahaya kalau ini dilihat oleh pria lain._

_Drap-drap-drap, suara langkah kaki yang bergitu terdengar. Siapa yang berlari? Mataku yang mengarah pada pintu, melihat sosok Hanabi yang sangat bersemangat berlari menuju kami. Sepertinya Hinata tidak menyadarinya, padahal pasti Hanabi mau menyambut kepulangan Hinata. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Itu, tangan Hanabi mau melakukan apa?_

_"Hei~!"_

_"Selamat datang kak Hinata!"_

_JDUK~ BRUAK!_

_"Ups... Salah ambil tindakan, kabur..."_

_Hei! Apa yang dilakukan oleh Hanabi!? Dia sengaja ya!?_

_"Ano... Hinata~" aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang. Dengan posisi kami yang seperti ini, kalian tahu maksudku? Itu.. Hanabi mendorong Hinata dan akhirnya jatuh yang diakhiri dengan aku yang jatuh juga._

_Itu lho... sepertinya ini kebalik juga. Bukannya aku yang harus diatas ya? Sebagai seorang pria, posisinya tentu saja harus diatas. Tapi ini? Lupakan~_

_"Aduh... Maaf Naruto-kun,"_

_Mata bertemu mata~ Kalau ini terjadi pada kalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?_

_BLUSH~_

_Astaga~ Aku terdiam, aku tidak dapat bergerak. Aku begitu terpana dengan keindahan yang begitu luar biasa. Hinata, manis banget sih! Dengan posisi yang mendukung seperti ini, mungkinkah aku akan mendapatkannya? Sesuatu yang selama ini kutahan dan sesuatu yang selama ini kuinginkan._

_"Umm... Hinata. Aku cium ya?" tanpa sadar, kulingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan kuucapkan kata-kata yang keramat baginya. Dengan jarak yang hanya tiga senti saja, bisakah aku mendapatkan ciuman yang pertama? Eh~ Jangan anggap aku aneh ya karena di usiaku yang sekarang, aku belum pernah berciuman._

_Kulihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah, apa barusan aku salah bicara?_

_PLAK~! Salam perpisahan hangat, telah kudapatkan. Ia bangkit dan berlari masuk ke rumahnya._

_"Naruto-kun bodoh!"_

_"Eh? Hinata?!"_

_Aku syok, sebenarnya apa salahku!? Eh~ Aku gagal ciuman lagi!?_

↱ **FLASHBACK. : OFF **↲

::

**Kiss**

::

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

Kiss © Haruna Hajime

::

**Pairing: **Naruto Uzumaki &amp; Hinata Hyuuga

::

**Genre:** Romance

::

**Warning: **Silahkan dibaca dan lihatlah kesalahan-kesalahan yang kapan saja bisa terjadi di_ fic_ ini.

::

**Rated:** T

::

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

::

::

::

Sudah tiga tahun kami pacaran sejak ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Jujur saat itu aku kaget, ternyata perasaanku terbalas. Padahal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali olehku, kukira ia menyukai laki-laki lain. Yah~ Kalau diingat-ingat, rasanya sangat bahagia. Tapi ada hal yang tidak pernah kami lakukan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kalian pasti pernah ciuman dengan pasangan kalian, 'kan? Kalau aku, tidak pernah. Untuk seorang Hinata, memang susah untuk mendapatkannya. Pikiranku sebagai laki-laki yang agresif ini pun, setengah mati menahannya. Ciuman ya? Sepertinya masih terlalu jauh untukku.

Kemarin, hampir saja kami berciuman. Sedikit lagi lho! Tapi gagal juga, sayang sekali. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan tadi!? Aduh~ Pikiranku ini benar-benar buruk. Tapi gimana ya? Aku mau merasakannya. Sudah tiga tahun, kencan baru tiga kali dan ciuman tidak pernah. Kalau dibilang, kami ini termaksud pasangan yang bergerak lambat ya? Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak mau dilakukan Hinata, tunggu Hinata sudah siap saja. Tidak apa, yang penting perasaan kami selalu bersatu.

"Umm.. Naruto-_kun_, kemarin maaf ya." dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, Hinata meminta maaf padaku.

"Haha, tidak apa. Ini juga salahku kok,"

Yah~ Secara garis besar, memang semuanya hampir kesalahanku sih. Saat itu aku terbawa suasana, jadi aku tidak dapat mengendalikan pikiranku. Tapi kenapa ya? Kecewa juga sih. Tapi mau diapakan lagi, suatu saat pasti hari itu akan datang padaku.

Saat ini kami sedang istirahat kuliah, jadi kami dapat bersama. Walau kami tidak dalam jurusan yang sama, tapi kami masih dapat bertemu saat istirahat maupun pulang. Jadi kangen masa-masa SMA, dimana aku selalu mengantarkan Hinata pulang saat malam hari. Haa~ Kalau diingat-ingat, rasanya tidak menyangka.

"Pasti sakit ya?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang pipiku yang kena tamparannya. Tangannya yang lembut walau sering berkerja keras, membuatku merasa nyaman.

Kupegang tangannya yang berada di pipiku, "Iya nih, sakit banget." kataku sedikit berbohong.

"Eh? Apakah sesakit itu? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf!" melepaskan tangannya, dan menunduk. Entah kenapa Hinata itu tipe orang yang selalu percaya dengan ucapan orang. Bahaya kalau Hinata percaya dengan ucapan orang jahat, bisa-bisa ia diculik. Oleh karena itu, aku harus selalu berada di sampingnya dan melindunginya.

"Kalau dicium Hinata, pasti rasa sakitnya langsung hilang." maaf ya, aku sedikit nakal. Entah kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini, aku lebih nakal dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena pertumbuhanku yang makin menuju ke dewasa, yang membuatku seperti ini.

"Apa?" Hinata pakai tidak mengerti segala. Tapi itu memang tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti ya? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan secara terperinci.

"Cium disini?" sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku menggunakan jari telunjuk. Kalau dicium di bagian ini, pasti rasa sakitnya akan langsung menghilang. Padahal yang kurasakan sekarang tidak ada rasa sakit, nakalnya aku.

Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Haha~ Manis banget sih." mungkin karena dibilang manis, Hinata jadi malu dan menundukan kepalanya. Tapi memang benar kok, Hinata itu memang sangat manis. Kalau perlu, aku ingin memeluknya sekarang. Mendekapnya dalam pelukanku, melengkapi hari-hariku yang indah bersama dengannya.

"Naruto-_kun_,"

"Ya?" namaku yang dipanggil oleh suaranya yang lembut, benar-benar enak didengar. Berjuta-juta kali namaku dipanggil olehnya, aku tidak pernah merasa bosan.

"Ini bekalnya,"

Mataku membulat seketika, didepan mataku sekarang telah dihadapkan dengan sekotak bekal. Padahal kemarin malam kami mengalami pertengkaran kecil, tapi tetap saja Hinata membuatkan bekal. Padahal kalau ada sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar kecil saja, mau bertemu pun tidak. Lupakan masalah kemarin, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah meminta Hinata untuk membuatkan bekal. Tapi setiap hari Hinata selalu saja membuatkannya, aku merasa sangat senang. Padahal waktu SMA, hanya hari Kamis saja aku dibuatkan bekal. Itu juga karena ada alasannya sih, di hari itu aku ada latihan atletik. Tapi ini memang sangat menyenangkan, masakan Hinata terkenal sangat enak. Jadi tidak sabar, kapan ya Hinata jadi istriku?

"Aku makan ya?" melihat Hinata yang mengangguk, aku langsung membuka kotak bekalnya. "Selamat makan!" seruku, dan siap-siap untuk menyantap. Tapi tanganku terhenti tepat didepan mulutku, aku baru teringat akan satu hal. Aku melihat Hinata, kuarahkan makanan tersebut ke arahnya. "Suapan pertama untukmu ya? Aku suapin~" entah kenapa tidak enak kalau hanya aku saja yang makan. Karena ini Hinata yang membuatnya, jadi tentu saja yang pertama memakannya harus sang koki.

"Eh? Tidak. Naruto-_kun_ saja yang makan, belum lama ini aku sudah makan." dengan wajahnya yang memerah, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya disertai dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Masa sih?" tanyaku tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata. Lalu kenapa wajahnya memerah ya? Memangnya makan dihadapan pacar adalah hal yang memalukan? Sendok yang tadi kupegang pun sekarang berada didalam kotak bekal. Aku berpikir kembali, sepertinya ini kebalik juga. Harusnya kalau ada sepasang kekasih yang makan siang, yang makan itu harusnya perempuannya. Yang laki-laki tidak apa tidak makan, karena nanti akan ditanya 'Tidak makan?'. Lalu pihak lelaki akan mengucapkan 'Melihat wajahmu yang manis saat makan saja, sudah membuatku kenyang.' seperti itu. Hmm~

"Naruto-_kun_ tidak makan?"

Tuh 'kan! Baru saja dipikirkan, sekarang pertanyaan itu sudah langsung kudapatkan. "Eh? Iya~ Akan kumakan sekarang." tapi aku tidak dapat menjawab seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Karena sekarang, bukan Hinata yang akan makan.

Kalau tidak kumakan, tidak enak pada Hinata-nya juga sih. Baiklah, kalau Hinata yang memaksa, akan kumakan sekarang. Padahal lebih enak kalau makan berdua, tapi sudahlah. Hinata sudah makan, tidak mungkin aku memaksanya untuk makan kembali. Hampir saja makanan tersebut mau masuk mulut, aku malah mendengar suara yang dapat menghentikan langkahku. Dua kali aku gagal menyantap masakan Hinata~

Kruyukryuk~

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" tanyaku kaget, karena suara itu sangat terdengar oleh pendengaranku. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah bunyi perut yang sedang lapar. Siapa yang sedang lapar? Sedangkan di tempat ini hanya ada aku dan Hinata. Jangan-jangan Hinata yang lapar, tapi 'kan Hinata bilang sudah makan.

Aku melihat Hinata, "Itu ilusi! Ilusi!" dengan semburat merah yang kembali muncul, ia gelagapan sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ilusi?" tanyaku tidak yakin. Kalau Hinata yang gelagapan seperti itu, berarti itu suara perut Hinata, 'kan? Hinata berbohong lagi ya? Haa~

"Iya! Naruto-_kun_ salah dengar, tidak ada bunyi perut sama sekali." kalau aku salah dengar, tidak mungkin Hinata tahu apa suara yang kumaksud. Aku 'kan tidak bilang kalau suara yang kudengar itu suara perut. Hinata~ Hinata~ Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong, jadi janganlah berbohong padaku. Kalaupun kau berbohong, kebohongan itu akan langsung terungkap. Aku sangat mengenalmu, Hinata.

Aku tersenyum tipis padanya, "Kita makan bersama ya?" apakah tawaranku dapat diterima olehnya? Makan bersama itu lebih enak daripada makan sendiri lho! Jadi, lebih baik kalau kita makan bersama. Pasti, akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah~ Masakanmu enak lho!"

Karena Hinata yang terlalu lama berpikir, aku jadi seenaknya saja langsung menyodorkan makanan ke dalam mulut Hinata. Sendok pertama untuk Hinata, "Enak, 'kan?" kataku saat makanan itu mulai dikunyah olehnya. Tidak menjawab, aku anggap Hinata sependapat denganku. Dengan begini aku akan makan dengan tenang.

Aku pun makan sesendok, rasanya benar-benar enak. Akhirnya aku merasakan juga masakan Hinata yang dari hari ke hari makin enak. Mungkin Hinata sudah menelan habis makanannya, aku harus menyuapinya kembali. Aku melihat ke arah Hinata, "Makan lagi ya," lho? Kenapa wajahnya memerah?

Satu detik~ Dua detik~ Tiga detik~

Tunggu dulu! Kami makan pada sendok yang sama, bukannya ini sama saja dengan... Ciuman tidak langsung ya!?

"Naruto-_kun_..."

Aah~ Tidak! Apa yang kulakukan? Ini samsa saja aku sudah merampas ciuman pertama Hinata! Ini gawat, padahal 'kan aku yang bilang sendiri kalau aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai Hinata sendiri yang mau. Tapi, masa begini saja sudah membuatku malu? Bagaimana kalau ciuman benaran?!

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aku ke toilet dulu!"

::

::

Uh~ Parah sekali aku. Walaupun secara tidak langsung, tapi sama saja aku sudah melakukannya tanpa persetujuan Hinata. Hinata mengerti tidak ya!? Tapi wajahnya sempat memerah, sama saja ia mengerti 'kan. Tapi kok tingkahnya biasa saja ya?

Sekarang, aku terdiam di toilet. Merenungkan kesalahanku atas kejadian yang belum lama ini terjadi. Sudah lima belas menit aku berada didalam toilet, tapi tetap saja aku tidak dapat menenangkan diri. Kalau seperti itu, sama saja aku melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap Hinata, 'kan? Maafkan aku~

"Naruto-_kun_~ Naruto-_kun_ ada didalam?" suara Hinata terdengar dari depan pintu. Hinata mengkhawatirkan aku ya? Karena sudah lama aku tidak kembali, padahal aku mau memakan masakan Hinata yang super enak. Tapi malah seenaknya saja aku kabur dan lari dari kenyataan.

Oke! Aku sudah mantap. Aku tidak boleh kabur terus, aku harus melangkah maju ke depan. "Aku keluar, tunggu disana." kubuka pintu toilet, dan benar, Hinata ada disana.

"Naruto-_kun_ tidak apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir, "Perut Naruto-_kun_ baik-baik saja, 'kan?" bahkan Hinata sampai salah mengira. Yang bermasalah bukan perutku, tapi pikiranku. "Apa aku salah memasukan bahan?" sekarang Hinata malah jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal 'kan Hinata tidak ada salah, yang salah itu adalah aku sendiri.

"Bukan! Bukan itu masalahnya!" seruku, tidak akan kubiarkan Hinata menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena ini memang bukan kesalahannya, ia hanya salah mengira.

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya ada yang harus kubicarakan." dan memang harus kubicarakan apa yang sudah meresahkan pikiranku seperti ini. "Tapi kita kembali ke tempat yang tadi dulu," aku tidak mau membicarakan masalah penting ini didepan toilet.

Saat kami sudah kembali ke tempat sedia kala dan duduk pada tempat yang enak, akan kumulai pembicaraan. Sepertinya Hinata sangat penasaran dengan apa yang mau kubicarakan. Dia menatapku terus, dan itu membuatku sedikit gugup. Didepan Hinata yang sangat manis, akan kuutarakan jati diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku ini laki-laki yang agresif."

"Apa?"

Tuh 'kan~ Pasti respon Hinata akan seperti itu, sesuai degaanku. Untuk memperlancar semuanya, aku harus berbicara sebenarnya. Apa yang kuinginkan, dan sampai saat ini tidak kudapatkan. Dari awal hingga akhir, "Entah kenapa, aku selalu saja berpikir untuk menciummu. Saat ada kondisi yang pas, pasti saja aku langsung terbawa suasana. Kalau akhirnya dapat pukulan dari Hinata sih wajar-wajar saja. Padahal Hinata tidak menginginkannya ya? Maafkan aku, aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri." ceritaku padanya, tapi Hinata malah bengong. Kalau seperti ini, apa yang harus kulakukan!? Padahal aku sudah menceritakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau tiba-tiba aku agresif lagi, kamu boleh menamparku seperti saat itu!" seruku berusaha menghilangkan kebengongan Hinata. Tapi kenapa Hinata masih diam saja?

"Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak mau," mendengar kalimat pertama Hinata tentang ceritaku, membuatku sedikit kaget. Bukannya Hinata tidak mau ya? Berarti Hinata mau dong? "Aku mau, tapi..." Hinata benaran mau ciuman denganku? Tapi kenapa selama ini saat ada kondisi yang pas, Hinata selalu saja menghindar?

"Tapi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku malu~" melihat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, membuatku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Ugh~ Aku rasa panah asrama telah menusuk jantungku. "Ah~! Aku mau menciummu!" dan aku pun kembali lepas kendali.

"Eh? Tidak! Jangan dulu~ Aku belum siap," dan langkahku pun terhenti, sepertinya ciuman memang masih sangat jauh untukku. Tapi mau diapakan lagi?

"Umm..." kugaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal, "Kalau peluk boleh?" tawarku. Kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan ciuman, setidaknya pelukan boleh, 'kan?

Kulihat Hinata yang mengangguk pelan, langsung saja kupeluk Hinata. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya di musim dingin ini, merasakan perasaan yang sama. "Aku sayang Naruto-_kun_," sebuah kata yang selalu ditunggu dari orang yang disayangi.

"Aku juga~"

Perasaan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh apapun~

"Kalau Hinata mau ciuman, bilang saja ya."

"Iya,"

Meski tidak mendapatkan ciuman yang kuinginkan, setidaknya seperti ini tidak ada buruknya. Akan kutunggu, sampai ciuman itu sendiri yang datang menghampiriku.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama ya,"

::

::

**The End**

::

::

Selesai! Bagaimana? Maaf kalau tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, aku agak bingung membuat kisah yang manis di saat seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah berpartisipasi merayakan NaruHina Fluffy Day #6 ini dengan ide seadanya. Semoga memuaskan pembaca sekalian dan tidak mengecewakan.

Sedikit bercerita, pas tanggal 8 April 2015. Diriku nonton Naruto Movie The Last, NaruHina-nya itu benar-benar mantap ya! Meski diriku sempat tersesat untuk mencapai tujuan. Tapi itu semua terbayar karena melihat adegan-adegan NaruHina yang menggugah. Adegan-adegannya selalu terbayang, kisahnya itu benar-benar manis. Terharu daku, bahkan temanku sampai nangis. Kishimoto-_sensei _memang sangat hebat~! Mau deh punya kisah cinta seperti itu juga~ #jduak #abaikan. Terima kasih sudah membaca _fic _ini sampai akhir.

**Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day #6~!**

V

V

V


End file.
